


You're precious, You aren't nothing, You're so lucky to be alive

by Cornus_florida



Category: Deadly 7 Inside Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Despair, Gen, Love, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, gratefullness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: A girl wonder why she got headache, heavy breathing and cram on the back kinda forever. She just assumed as normal pains after studying and daily lives. Little did she know those caused by her dark past.. she's a victim of bullying in her childhoodShe's suicidalShe didn't wanna living anymoreTwo senior virtue and a junior virtue decided to pay her a visit to gives her hope in live again





	You're precious, You aren't nothing, You're so lucky to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is kind of monologue 2nd POV, with she's the MC as you the reader  
> Warning! Suicidal thought content, PTSD after bullying that MC herself didn't notice   
> Don't blame MC, she's a naive girl who got her kindness sold out and introverted person

_Morning comes again. Sun shines brightly to my entire room. Here I'm stuck in my bed try to shut my vision for blinding light_

**Author's Note:**

> Says no to bullying and please.. please... resolve it gently and positively  
> Heart wounds in the past could still leaves deep scar even after decade of years  
> I hope this fan fiction of my favorite webtoon could gives motivation for anyone out there  
> You're precious person, You aren't nothing you're valuable, I'm glad you're still alive!  
> Charity is the best boy I hope to gives him justice, together with Kindy-Love duo


End file.
